Pense à moi
by Cendre de lune
Summary: Trois mois que tu as deserté mon lit...pense à moi..[OS DracoHarry]


**Pense à moi**

**Disclamer **: Hello encore un OS ,et oui les miens sont tous prêts et n'attendent que vous...  
Bon c'est sûr, c'est pas le même style que celui d'Angel…mais je m'en sors bien dans le coté folie nan ? hihihi  
Bon voila mon (oulaaaaaaaaaaaaa je c plus moi) enfin un new OS, et cuila mé viendu en écoutant :

PENSE À MOI de Johnny Hallyday (**en gras ces paroles)**

_Et aussi en italique souligné une citation d'Oscar Wilde que j'ai trouvé superbe._

Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira…Bonne lecture...

* * *

Pense à moi

Encore un nouveau jour qui se lève. Une fois de plus mon lit est désert, car tu es partit il y a maintenant trois mois. Je ne m'en suis pas remit et pourtant j'ai essayé. Oh oui, j'ai essayé. Mais mon cœur n'a cure de ma souffrance et de ma volonté à t'oublier.

Et toi… Et bien toi, mon amour… tu as refait ta vie. Sans moi…

Dis moi, penses-tu encore à moi ? Moi chaque jour je me remémore nos instant passés. A chaque minute une goutte de sang tombe sur le sol, ma blessure ne guérit pas, au contraire elle s'aggrave. Mais tu t'en fous… Toi, tu es heureux à nouveau. Et pourtant tu le sais, pour toi j'aurai tout donné. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Pour toi cela n'a jamais eu d'importance. Mais à mes yeux cela comptait bien plus que les mots que je te susurrai quand nous faisions l'amour. Dans mon lit… ce même lit que tu as déserté.

**Pense à moi **

**Quand ses yeux te caresses…**

Quand il te prend au fond de ce placard à balais où vous vous réfugiez. N'entends-tu pas mes pleurs hanter tes nuits. Dors-tu aussi bien que dans mes bras ? Revois-tu ne serait-ce que nos pires moments ?

**Pense à moi**

**Quand ses gestes te blessent…**

Pense à moi quand il te laisse pour s'en faire une autre. Une qui peut lui offrir ce que toi tu ne peux pas.

**Pense à moi**

Quand son ombre te laisse… 

Ô pense à moi…

Je n'ai jamais pleuré, sauf pour toi. Depuis que je te connais mes larmes coulent et ne s'arrêtent plus. Dis-moi amour... entends-tu les sirènes qui hurlent ? Elles viennent pour moi. Oui cette fois, c'est la fin…

Moi j'ai toujours pensé à toi. Si tu avais voulu la Lune je te l'aurais décroché. Mais non, mon amour, tout ça tu n'en a rien eu à faire. Mon cul tu voulais… mon cul tu as eu. Et moi…je n'ai rien dit.

Pense à moi quand tu sauteras cet autre. Pense à moi…

**Pense à moi**

**Loin de toi…**

Ô pense à moi…

Je n'ai pas pu te haïr. Après tout, toi aussi tu as souffert, toi aussi la vie t'a fait du tord. Non, tu as perdu bien plus que tout le monde lors de cette guerre. Mais moi… moi j'avais tout abandonné pour toi.

Tout est trop tard. Tu es là, pleurant, demandant pardon… Mais c'est trop tard. Je pars.

Pense à moi 

**Pour autant de ce temps qui me reste…**

**Pense à moi**

**Quand le rideau se baisse…**

Oui une dernière fois j'entre en scène. La dernière foi de mon existence. Tiens des violons jouent pour une fois ! C'est magnifique… On dirait qu'ils pleurent à ton rythme.

**Pense à moi**

**A force de faiblesse**

**Pense à moi**

**Pense à moi**

**Loin de toi…**

Oui pense à moi quand je ne serais plus là. Mon amour pour toi m'a condamné, mais damné je l'étais déjà. C'est fou ! Non, JE suis fou. Oui complètement fou de toi. J'ai laissé mon cœur au fond du tien et aujourd'hui j'ai tout perdu, même l'espoir. Qui y'a t-il après la perte de l'espoir ? Et l'épuisement mental… hein ?

Réponds ! Tout cela est de ta faute. Simplement la tienne. Tu m'as détruit à petits feux. En ne pensant qu'à _toi_ ! Egoïste… Tu n'es pas le héros que tout le monde voit. Tout cela n'est qu'un masque, tu es aussi diabolique que le mage noir lui-même. Tu pouvais le critiquer autant que tu voulais mais moi je sais. J'ai vu, j'ai tout vu.

**Pense à moi**

**Quand le rideau se baisse…**

Penses à moi quand je divulguerai tout. Oui pense à moi ce jour là, car il sera le pire. Je te détruirai comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je me répète ? Oui et alors, il faut bien que tu comprennes. Je veux que tu sois conscient de ce que je vais faire.

Chaque jour je me meure par ta faute, uniquement la tienne.

**Pense à moi**

**Quand ses gestes te blessent…**

**Pense à moi**

**Quand son ombre te laisse…**

Pense à moi qui suis seul à présent, pense à moi qui te pleure chaque minutes du jour.  
Pense à moi… Ô pense à moi.  
Ma vengeance… ma vengeance sera bientôt accomplie. Et tu souffriras… Ah ça oui, tu souffriras. On ne détruit pas un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences. Je t'aimai et tu as tout détruit. Maintenant tu payes ta dette amour !  
Pense à moi, oui pense bien à moi quand ils viendront te harceler pour savoir. Oui pour savoir toute la vérité. Pour savoir qui se cache sous le masque du héros national.

**Pense à moi**

**Quand ses yeux te caressent…**

**Pense à moi**

**Quand ses gestes te blessent…**

**Pense à moi**

**Pour autant de ce temps qui me reste…**

Pense à moi 

Tu sais un auteur moldu a dit un jour :

_Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit._

Tu le connais ? Non ! C'est dommage, car tu sais il a raison. J'ai voulu l'écouter. Dire au monde entier qui tu étais et enfin te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce… Mais je n'ai pas cédé. N'est ce pas de l'amour ça ?  
Pense à moi je t'en prie… Pense à moi et reviens moi…

§§§§

Un cimetière

Il n'y a quasiment personne à cet veillée funèbre. Seuls quelques amis sont là. De vrais amis. Tout au fond pourtant, il y a un jeune homme brun. Il pleure à chaudes larmes même.  
Ses mots sont incohérents mais il n'y a pas que des larmes qui coulent. Il y a du sang… des larmes de sang.  
C'est à ce moment là que le mage qui célébrait l'enterrement annonça :

"Voici les dernière parole que notre ami Draco Malfoy a voulu exprimer."

_Mon doux Ange Noir. Je sais qu'en ce moment même tu pleures. Je connais même la nature de tes larmes. Je sais aussi qu'elles coulent pour deux raisons._

_La première parce que tu t'en veux d'être partit. Tu t'es rendu compte de l'évidence. Cet homme n'était pas pour toi, alors que moi je t'aurais offert monts et merveilles._

_La deuxième tu es persuadé que j'ai divulguer ton…non, notre secret._

_Mais non. Je t'aime trop pour te faire autant souffrir…alors sèche tes larmes. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit et répété des dizaines de fois. Pense à moi…pense à moi loin de toi mon ange. Oui ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je t'en prie ne m'oubli pas et refait ta vie avec un autre._

_Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours mon ange noir au larmes de sang._

_Ton très cher et dévoué Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Les larmes du jeune homme brun redoublèrent tout à coup avant qu'il ne se mette à psalmodier.

« Pardon Drake… pardon je regrette… je regrette… »

§§§§

Quelque temps plus tard.

Un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année, est assit sur le perron de sa maison dans la neige.

_C'est TA saison Tenshi la tienne…_

« Mon Ange ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu rentres, il fait froid. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il rentre alors doucement dans sa petite maison. L'intérieur est somptueux, décoré de vert et argent, dans un style riche mais sobre.

« Pourquoi ce visage triste ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir menti. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix. »

« Pas quand on se meurt doucement. »

« Pardon… »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent alors, et un doux et langoureux baiser commença. Ils finirent allongés sur leur lit, la cheminée crépitante leur procurant une autre chaleur. Différente de celle qui se dégage de leur deux corps. S'en suivit une nuit de plaisir et de débauche intense. Et c'est alors que plus tard dans la nuit, deux cris perçant s'élevèrent…

« Je t'aime mon ange noir. »

« Moi aussi Draco, je t'aime »

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

Mais qu'était-il réellement arrivé à Draco. Avez-vous une idée ?

Car ici personne ne l'a jamais su…

§§§§

« S'il n'y a plus rien après l'espoir, alors c'est la mort assurée. »

« Transforme moi ! »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain… »

« Alors soit ! »

_Je renais sous une nouvelle forme. Peut-être qu'Harry me reviendra…Oh douce folie jusqu'où vas-tu m'emporter ? _

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

**

Alors?Cela vous a t-il plut?  
Faut il une suite pour expliquer cette fin?  
Dans tout les cas une tite review siouplait

Faérie L'Ange Noir


End file.
